He takes you
by AquaroseNamine
Summary: You never can figure what it's like to fly... if you've never done it. One-Shot. Roxas & Naminé.


He grasps your small hand, slightly shaking due to lack of confidence  
in his promise. He tells you he's going to show you the world... and  
everything in it. And he does.

You experience that familiar feeling of weightlessness, unknown to  
those who have never dreamt of it. Laws of gravity fade to frivolous  
meaning. Time and space and things of importance fall away, until  
there is nothing left between you and the endless sky. In seconds you  
have all but forgotten everything else, which is exactly what he had  
intented. You are not frightened to open your eyes, what would scare  
you the most is if you closed them. You're free: No instructions or  
commandments are awaiting you in this sky, he tells you. And of  
course, you believe him.

He looks back and sees you smiling, a grin filling his own beautiful  
face. You tighten your grip on his hand, not daring to let go, and you  
both fall. He relaxes as you come closer and closer to the ground.  
You, being you, start to panic, yet you cannot bring yourself to close  
your eyes. Right before you touch the ground, he pulls gently on your  
arm, taking care to never harm you. Once again you rise upwards, and  
once again a smile spreads across your face. Your blonde hair whips  
around freely, but you make no move to pull it away.  
The mid-afternoon sun bathes you and him in a warm, healthy glow, and  
you can never dream of it ending.

He takes you to places you've never seen: and places he's seen  
everyday. You visit a place with a white rabbit; which, frankly, you  
spend a little too much time following. You discover a new world with  
glowing fairies, and one of them sprinkles golden dust on you that  
makes you cough. Slowly the golden shower of sparkles gives you the  
ability to fly on your own, but you still hold his hand anyway. Then  
he shows you a dark place, with frightening creatures and a small  
ghost dog. You don't like that world very much. Lastly Roxas flies  
with you to the most beautiful place you have ever seen, and he calls  
it twilight town. There he buys you ice cream: the sweetest (and  
saltiest) treat you have ever tasted in your life. And you sit atop  
the highest clocktower you've ever seen, and watch the trains commute  
back and forth to places you could never even imagine. You realize  
that twilight town is your favorite place in all the worlds: you never  
want to leave.

Roxas tells you to eat your ice cream before it melts, then he goes to  
eat his own and it tumbles from his stick to the concrete below. You  
laugh and laugh, he takes your ice cream and smears some on your face.  
He laughs even harder as some drips and lands with a blue splash on  
your white dress.

Suddenly you stand to wipe it off, and lose your balance. Unable to  
find it, you slip from the very top of the tower and begin a  
treacherous descent down... and down... and down...

Just when you have remembered you have forgotten to thank Roxas (Of  
all things to think of), you feel his strong arms wrap around your  
skinny waist, and you are flying again, this time in Roxas' arms. He  
sets you down on a nearby roof and tells you if you ever do that  
again, he's going to kill you. Then you laugh quietly and tell him if  
you did that again you'd already be dead. Roxas places his arms around  
your waist and hugs you, telling you he wouldn't let it happen. And  
you believe him.

Then you accompany Roxas on one last flight, the flight home. They  
enter the familiar white walls of her room, but this time, they look a  
little less plain. This time, the small confinements of her room seem  
a little bigger, a little less menacing, and a little more like home.  
Roxas tells you it's time to sleep, he tells you goodbye, and that  
you'll see him tomorrow, and you believe him.

As you lay in your bed, you reminisce about today. Then you gasp aloud  
in realization: you haven't thanked Roxas. Tomorrow, you promise  
yourself. Tomorrow.

Maybe you and him can do it again someday, you think. You would like  
to go back to twilight town and have ice cream again. After all,  
you're tired of staying here. Suddenly just the thought of seeing  
Roxas tomorrow makes you shake in anticpation, and you smile  
uncontrollably. Then you close your ocean blue eyes in hopes of  
drifting off to sleep.

It almost seems unfair the way Roxas can make you feel this way, and  
you can't give him anything in return.

But you've given him everything, Naminé...

You just don't know it.

Because tonight, this night, Roxas falls asleep thinking about you too.


End file.
